My Sister's Hand
by feltetteluvtomfelton
Summary: Eomer remains vigil over Eowyn after the Battle of Pelennor Fields. Cute one-shot of brother and sister :) Check out my other in progress story called Amitiel, Son of Legolas if that would interest you! Thank you! Reviews are much appreciated!


Exhaustion was apparent in his eyes as they reflected the candlelight in the dimly lit healing room. Muscles aching and ribs bruised, but he would not rest until he knew she'd be ok. The moonbeams crept eerily across the floor, offering a harsh, cold reality of the severity of the situation. There was not a stirring from her; she lay as if she was not a part of this world anymore. Her chest only barely rose and fell, but it was labored. It was as if it was too much effort to breathe any longer, to even attempt to hang on to her body. Her once golden mane of hair was matted and caked with dirt and blood, her lips and cheeks were deathly pale. Dark circles rimmed her eyes; he slowly watched her become a corpse.

An uncontrolled, choking sob erupted from his throat. He swallowed, trying to bridle his outcry, but it was no use. His eyes glossed with tears that came as substantial rivulets down his cheeks.

"Don't leave me," he whispered to the darkness. Taking her hand in his, he held her dainty fingers. Her hand had been that of a lady's at one point, but holding it tighter and feeling the callousness and blisters...it was the hand of a warrior. This was the hand that had killed the Witch-King. _**My baby sister...killed the Witch-King.**_ He mused as he caressed her hand further with tears still falling. This was once the hand that grabbed hold of his for dear life as children whenever she was afraid.

Nightly for years, she would storm into his room, strut over to his bed, and take hold of his hand in an uncompromising fist, then drag him back to her room to search for orcs in the dresser or wargs under the bed. After patrolling the entirety of the room, and reassuring her that danger wasn't present, she still wouldn't let go. He watched the little girl with her petite nightdress, and her fine, brilliant hair, holding on to her stuffed horse under her arm. She looked up to him, almost pleadingly...how could he refuse. Smiling, he squeezed her hand as they went back to his room. He scooped his little sister up in his arms as he set her down in the bed as she hunkered down under the blankets and pillows in glee. He got on the other side, yawning he would close his eyes. But sooner or later, she'd gently creep closer and closer until she held on to his hand again. Only then could she sleep. Peeking one eye open, he watched her as she surrendered to her weariness. She was his best friend.

"Eowyn," he croaked, taking a breath, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you. You cannot leave me yet; for my own selfishness, I need you to stay. Don't you remember when we were kids? You'd take my hand whenever you could? I would pretend in front of others that I was embarrassed by it. To show my friends that I was too strong to hold the hand of my sister. I watched you grow up, and for me it's been the most bittersweet sight to behold." He paused for a moment, he wiped the tears that continued to fall and swallowed back another sob.

"For while you've grown into the insanely courageous woman you are today, my little sister has needed her older brother less and less. For you can fight your own battles now, and you no longer need me to search for the wargs and orcs in the darkness. For you yourself go to take care of them. And due to this, you no longer reach for my hand." Running his thumb along her knuckles gently, he only tightened his grasp.

"Well...now I reach for your hand. I need YOU now, dear baby sister. Do not give in yet, for you have another battle to fight. I wish with every fiber of my being that I could fight it for you, but I can't. So this hand I will hold, and not let go until you awaken. Please-come back to me."

Unbelievably, Eomer gasped in surprise when his sister's hand weakly tightened around his own as her eyes fluttered open. It was her turn to cry as tears beckoned from her throat. Sitting forward she wrapped her arms around her brother as tight as she could as he buried his face in her shoulder, overwhelming relief whipped through his body. Through her cries, she managed to whisper.

"I will always need my big brother."


End file.
